Starship Valkyrie Wikia
Starship Valkyrie is a live-action roleplaying crisis simulator, created by Christian Brown and Roselle Hurley. Originating in Southern California with the very first player ship, the ERS Valkyrie, SSV has grown and expanded over the years. Its universe is always expanded through the work of its creators and the collaboration of its players and additional ship designers and writers. This wiki aims to keep updated information from and by the various ship writers and other collaborators about star systems, human and alien installations, lore and game information, to be used by players for background and by writers as they create scenarios within the universe. This wiki also contains best practices policies for SSV writers, as well as rules, adjudication precedents, and addenda. Welcome to the Starship Valkyrie Wikia Starship Valkyrie is a live-action roleplaying crisis simulator, created by Christian Brown and Roselle Hurley. Originating in Southern California with the very first player ship, the ERS Valkyrie, SSV has grown and expanded over the years. Its universe is deepened through the tireless work of its creators and the collaboration of its players and additional ship designers and writers. This wiki aims to keep updated information from and by the various ship writers and other collaborators about star systems, human and alien installations, lore and game information, to be used by players for background and by writers as they create scenarios within the universe. This wiki also contains best practices policies for SSV writers, as well as rules, adjudication precedents, and addenda. Before you start contributing, please read these guidelines. Earth Republic: United and Strong! In Starship Valkyrie, you play a member of the Earth Republic Star Navy in the 22nd century. Humanity is a spacefaring race, and out beyond our immediate neighborhood of stars and little cluster of colonies, the galaxy is a big, populated and often warlike place. The Star Navy is Earth's greatest line of defense, but it is also its chief cultural ambassador and the protector of human rights out on the frontier. On a ship, you can play a member of Command--the captain or executive officer (XO), or a console jockey ensign firing weapons and taking the helm on the bridge. You can play a member of Science, creating mad inventions and juicing up the ship's systems in new and interesting ways. You can play a doctor in Medical, patching up the crew and occasionally performing unauthorized brain surgery. You can play a member of Engineering, madly dashing around to repair your ship and filling the systems to brimming with reactor power. If you're feeling brave, you can even play a member of Starfighters, dog-fighting with enemy aliens and leading away missions to board adversary ships. There are several ships now in the player fleet, and each has its own genre, tone, and story, which provide great variation in a player's experience of the story universe. Many ships provide the straightforward battle experience for which the SSV rules were optimally designed. Others are content-, culture- and roleplaying-oriented, allowing players to "chew on the scenery" and explore the story universe more deeply, or establish relationships with other characters and alien races. Some players have characters on many ships; others choose the tone and genre of ship that feels right for them. Whatever ship you play on, we--as writers and players--all share the same great Valkyrieverse, and we are all Earth Republic: United and Strong! Getting Started: The Player Fleet ERS Valkyrie ERS Hydra ERS Medusa ERS Gryphon ERS Einheri ERS Odyssey ERS Kara ERS Xuanwu Archives: Past Player Ships ERS Sigrun ERS Phoenix ERS Reginleif ERS Fenris MCS Drake HS Albatross ERS Pegasus ERS Ruffian Start Reading: The Valkyrieverse Earth Republic Star Navy Cetians Tardek Praezorians Skelow Maxicorp Z Infernal Machine Liberators Kroloch Ginali Cadalians Gharil The Empire of Sol Getting Technical: Rules and Gameplay Starship Valkyrie Ruleset Ver. 2.04 Starship Valkyrie Basic Gameplay SSV Policing Mod Category:Browse